<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"If you could be with me, would you? by BluDrgnTrvlr14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467996">"If you could be with me, would you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14'>BluDrgnTrvlr14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: High School, Gen, Old Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya is having a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sif (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"If you could be with me, would you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, the only light filtering through the curtains. Sif had switched off the television as Sonya drifted off beside her. She tried to adjust to a more comfortable position but her friend woke with a start. Sonya jerked away but froze, a hiss escaping her lips.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Sif whispered, placing a hand on Sonya's shoulder. "It's alright. I was just moving over a little." She kept her hand on Sonya's shoulder, coaxing her back to relaxing again. "You okay?"</p><p>Sonya slowly nodded. After a moment, Sif felt her relax and snuggle closer. Sif obliged her friend, carefully putting her arm over her in a half hug. They stayed like that for so long that Sif thought Sonya had drifted off again.</p><p>"Do you think they'll kick me out as soon as I go back?" Sonya's voice cut through the silence. "Or do you think they'll wait til my case worker gets there?"</p><p>Sif stayed silent, having no answers for her friend. She just rubbed circles on her back, trying to keep her calm. Sonya leaned away minutely, met Sif's eyes, and then she was kissing her. The kiss was desperate and only lasted a moment before Sif pulled away. She studied her friend's face.</p><p>"I don't like girls like that, Sonya," she whispered.</p><p>Tears welled in Sonya's eyes and she started to pull away but Sif held her close. Sonya struggled against her friend for a moment. Then the tears spilled over as she broke down. Sif continued to hug her as she quietly cried.</p><p>"If... if you could... be with me, would you?" Sonya managed to get out between hiccuping sobs. She didn't know why she was crying or asking such a dumb hypothetical but there it was. All her insecurities and desperation let out in a somewhat broken question.</p><p>Sif held Sonya close, letting her continue crying before she answered.</p><p>"Yes," she whispered. "If I liked girls and wasn't in love with Loki, yes. Because you are smart and kind and love so much even when you try to hide it and any girl will be so lucky to have you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've actually worked on other parts of this story more recently.</p><p>This story will end up being a high school au for Agents of SHIELD, with a couple of my own characters and some appearances from other characters in the MCU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>